A vehicle may traverse a portion of a vehicle transportation network, which may include traversing a portion of the vehicle transportation network in response to driver control, autonomous vehicle control, or a combination thereof. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for vehicle operation assistance information management for autonomous vehicle control operation may be advantageous.